


Of First Win and Happy Tears

by Purple_FreeSia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9963830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_FreeSia/pseuds/Purple_FreeSia
Summary: In which Chenle is worried about Jisung's crying





	

Zhong Chenle doesn't know that there will be a day he will meet Park Jisung ever again. And he swore that he could hear Lyn's You Are My Destiny playing in the background when he met Jisung again for the first time after coming to SM Entertainment. Not only to become a mere colleagues in the same company but also as members of the same NCT unit. The Jisung he knows since they were kids clearly is not the type who cries easily, so when they had their 1st win and Jisung cries (a lot) on stage, Chenle can't help but feeling worried.

"Are you okay?" Chenle asks Jisung when they are already in the dorm. It's just the two of them because the hyung-line is still buying some food with their managers. They're both sitting on the couch in their living room.

"I'm fine, hyung. I'm just so happy that we won..."

"If you ever had any problems, you could tell me...." Chenle states without a doubt. Even though he knows that Jisung might prefer telling everything to Mark, since he's their leader or Jeno since he's a very good listener. But sometimes, Chenle wants Jisung to lean on him. He might not seem reliable or a good listener like Mark and Jeno, but he could be a good human head rest. Jisung could lean on his shoulder and he will not complain at all. He's the hyung too, isn't he? So it's not impossible for Jisung to lean on him.

"Sure, hyung. Thanks..." Chenle still can hear the hoarseness due to too much crying in Jisung's voice and it makes his heart swells. Chenle then squeezes Jisung's left hand quietly. Suddenly he feels his right shoulder is getting heavier, Jisung has quietly fallen asleep on his shoulder. Honestly, it's not comfortable at all but Chenle feels like he could explode in happiness. He never knows that being leaned on would feel this great and he appreciate it so much. He doesn't mind if his shoulder will hurt tomorrow, he believes he could handle everything. All the comfortable silence slowly drifts Chenle to sleep as well that he doesn't realize that Mark, Donghyuck, Jeno, and Renjun squeal uncontrollably upon seeing them sleeping peacefully on the couch.

"Lee Jeno, lend me your phone. Let me preserve this beautiful moment forever..." Donghyuck smiles cheekily.

"Don't you plan to use the photo to blackmail them one day?" Sassy Jeno strikes back, making Renjun & Mark tries to hold back their laughter in order not to wake the maknaes.

"Just leave them alone, guys. Come on, we have to sleep now. It's already passed our bed time. Doyoung-hyung will be mad if he finds out we sleep pass our bed time..." Mark grabs Donghyuck and Jeno and drags them to their respective room while Renjun puts a blanket on Jisung and Chenle.

***

**Author's Note:**

> This is my not-so-first-attempt to write a M/M fiction. I hope you can enjoy it. <3


End file.
